Sandra Skyheart
Cassandra "Sandra" Skyheart is a Mage of Fairy Tail wherein she is a member of Team Bella and a part time member of Team Natsu. Appearance Sandra has long, straight, golden blonde hair with bangs cut just above her eyebrows. She has dark blue eyes. Her guild mark is located on her left shoulder and is gold in color. Sandra does not consistently wear the same clothing, but the color scheme normally sticks to blue, gold, and white. She keeps her Celestial Spirit Keys in a pouch connected to her belt. Sandra's battlegear consists of a strapless white top with a light blue stripe down the middle and a lught blue mini skirt. She also wears white leggings and white boots with her key pouch tied to her belt. She also wears a small blue cape. Personality Sandra is fast paced and a tiny bit forgetful. She is also a kind person, seeing everyone as equals. She believes Celestial Spirits are human beings and should be treated as such. She fights alongside her spirits and doesnt push them too far. She would never consider using them as shields. She is a melee type of attacker, and seeing that she is rough in battle but a kind heart, she is chaotic good. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: Sandra is a Celestial Spirit Mage. She can summon Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World by opening their respective gate. She mostly has silver keys. However, Sandra fights alongside her spirits. She has been seen opening several gates at once. She is also very formidable with Celestial Attacks. *Celestial Star Whip: Sandra holds a key in the air and a white whip made of light shoots out from the end of her key. Sandra uses it as a whip. *Celestial Meteor Shower: Sandra holds a key in the air and rocks surrounded by a bright light rain down on the area. *Celestial Comet: Sandra hold up a key and creates an icy comet to attack enemies. *Celestial Shooting Star: Sandra holds up a key and creates beams of lightning resembling shooting stars shoots out at chosen targets. According to Rufus Lore, she the one who he copied his spell "Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars". Equipment Gold Keys *Gate of the Ram Key: Summons the Ram, Aries Silver Keys *Gate of the Golden Dragon: Summons the Dragon, Draco *Gate of the Strength God Key: Summons the Strength God, Hercules *Gate of the Sea Serpent Key: Summons the Sea Serpent, Hydra *Gate of the Hunter Key: Summons the Hunter, Orion *Gate of the Captured Maiden Key: Summons the Captured Maiden, Andromeda *Gate of the Gorgon Slayer Key: Summons the Gorgon Slayer, Perseus *Gate of the King Key: Summons the King, Cepheus *Gate of the Queen: Summons the Queen, Cassiopia *Gate of the Canis Minor Key: Summons the Canis Minor, Nikora (Blue) *Gate of the Furnace Key: Summons the Furnace, Forax *Gate of the She-wolf: Summons the She-wolf, Lupa *Gate of the She-fox: Summons the She-fox, Vulpecula